Llamas & Coffee
by pixie smiles
Summary: Moving out of states to a new country is always scary. However, these twins are adjusting well into it. Abby and Tyler are living next door to AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire, it's safe to say though that neither of them know each other...or do they? o: As the story progress, they realize who they all are. Not PHAN. PhilxOc, DanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! .-. I own only my characters o:

I don't do author's note up here but I do something different for each story I write .-. Anyways umm yes this is a danisnotonfire and an Amazingphil fan-fiction. .-. NOT TOGETHER! NO PHAN in this story. Anyways this is more of a comedic, dramatic (as it can), love story! So Yes, it's DanxOC and PhilxOC.

Okay maybe a awkward, comedic, dramatic love story. o:

Enjoy~! o:

* * *

**Llamas & Coffee**

**1: Bad Timing**

It was like any other day in Manchester. Dan was lounging around the flat with his best mate Phil, until he heard a knock at the door. Phil was in the shower so he didn't hear the knock, while Dan was near the door he couldn't help but think to himself 'that's so far.'

"Phil door!"

Phil heard this and shouted back, "I'm showering!"

"So?"

"Dan, get off your arse and get the door!"

Dan let out a loud groan, as an appropriate gesture that made him get up and away from the internet.

"Hello?" He opened the door, to find no one there but only a package. The package was actually for the neighbor but it was on Dan and Phil's doorstep.

"The post made a mistake, now I have to go next door and awkwardly give them their package." Dan face-palmed as he realized how awkward that sound.

He made his way next door and knocked on the door. He couldn't help but to think about his neighbor, he hadn't actually seen them so this would be the first time he would meet them. Or maybe they're wasn't neighbors! Dan's thoughts were scaring him as it took a full minute before anyone answered the door.

The door revealed, a relatively clean and still furnishing flat from what could be seen from the door.

At the door was a women about the same age as Dan, with long brown hair and green eyes that were piercing the tv screen. She was in her pants and a off the shoulder shirt of a cat with a galaxy background behind it.

The girl didn't seem to mind or even realize that someone was at the door. She had on a headset and a controller in hand, watching the screen quickly glancing from door to screen she shouted;

"You buggers! I told you to cover me!" The girl yelled into the headset, before throwing it on the floor in anger.

"Hello?" Dan said as he was unsure what to do.

"Oh hello!"She says as she finally noticed Dan gaping at her.

"Uhh, post got the wrong place!" Dan said, finding his words. He couldn't help staring at the girl, she was in her pants and she was playing games, but he notice the details on her pants. It was llamas. That made him stare even more at her.

"I'm-m Dan, by the way." He said trying to look at her and not her llama pants.

"I'm Tyler, and you're staring at my pants!" She said, noticing his gaze.

"Sorry." Dan said quickly trying to look away, but he couldn't find anything more interesting to look at than at Tyler's llama pants.

"I didn't mean to make it awkward, it's just some people don't look at my pants. They're llamas!" Tyler said in a cheerful tone.

Dan stared back at her as he had a sort of approval to stare at her llama pants.

"I. LOVE. LLAMAS.!" Dan said, he didn't care if his looked like a complete nerd as he said it.

"Me too!" Tyler said, being on the same level of excitement as Dan. There was a small silence passing the two people and as neither of them what else to say the phone rang.

Bringing Tyler and Dan to reality.

"Sorry I've got to take that, it was nice meeting you." Tyler was about to head towards the ringing when Dan remember the reason he was there in the first place.

"Your post!" He shoved the box to her face, hiding his cherry face. He had never met a girl that was fine with a guy staring at them in their pants.

"Thanks, feel free to come over any time that I have clothes on!" Tyler said as she took the box from Dan and placed it on the ground over by the kitchen counter.

"That's usually after breakfast!" Tyler added as she realized how awkward it would be if her neighbor would just show up and stare at her llama pants, or even try stealing them.

"Okay then, bye!" Dan said without realizing his words, heading back to his flat. The shower was off and a fully clothed Phil was sitting across from where Dan was, watching The X Factor.

"There's a girl with llama pants that lives next door to us!" Dan said in pure excitement.

"What?" Phil couldn't help but feel lost.

**x - 0 - x -0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x**

Tyler sighed as she answered the phone"Hello?"

"How are you two?"

"Mom, we're fine stop checking up on us!" Tyler said in pure annoyance of her mother.  
"I know, but you're so far away and I can't protect my babies from this kind of distance!" Tyler could hear her mom's voice tearing up with sadness.

"Mom, we're alright. We'll properly call you when we're all settled!"

Tyler said hanging up the phone, from the bedroom room came out a girl with the same length brown hair that Tyler had and the same green eyes. Only she was wearing clothes.

"Mom called?"

"Yes and ever since we moved in here."

"Oh mom."

Tyler grabbed the post box from the ground and set it on the counter.

"Wow, that was really great timing." The other girl said.

"It's been a week since we've moved in, Abby." Tyler said as she went to open it.

"I know but we haven't really settled in yet." Abby said, looking over the flat.

There was clothes all over the place, boxes were stacked in the hallway, the only place that looked furnished was the kitchen and that was only done today.

"We're getting there." Tyler said as she opened the box.

Abby and Tyler had ordered clothes instead of furnishing their flat.

"Before we bitch and argue, we're going over what we wanted." Abby said, even though she knew that Tyler wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, I need clothes to wear now!" Tyler said pulling out a shirt with "love" written across it and a pair of shorts.

"Really?" Tyler pulled through all the clothes, realizing that it was all Abby's choices.

"What the hell, Abby! I had shirts that I wanted too!" Tyler yelled.

"Well it's the only way I can get you out of my clothes without ruining them!" Abby said as she started making coffee and brushing this dispute off.

"Abby, we had a deal." Tyler said her anger rising.

"Tyler, I practically have to watch over you so this basically fair."

"Bullshit fair!" Tyler stormed off, throwing the love shirt on the ground.

Abby sighed and looked through the clothes, 'Tyler's being over-dramatic'.

There was a knock at the door, Abby answered as she saw her sister throwing a fit in the hallway.

A guy with long black hair, a pale face making his blue eyes even more piercing. He was wearing a shirt with a lion and the word "rawr" above it, black skinnes and shoes.

"Hi, I'm Phil. I'm your other neighbor." He said waving.

"Hi." Abby knew that someone was here earlier and obviously it wasn't him.

"My mate Dan wanted to know if you'd come around for coffee sometimes?" Phil said pointing over to his right at his flat.

"Sure." Abby heard something fall in the hallway.

"When I'm not dealing with the paranormal." Abby joked although, Phil wasn't sure if she was joking or not but he didn't ask.

"Um, well how about later today?" Phil said moving the conversation away.

Abby didn't looked back when she another thing fall in the hallway.

"Sure." Abby smiled as she knew that she and Tyler would have to make up if they wanted to play along.

"Great, I'll go tell Dan." Phil said, giving a wave and leaving to his flat.

Abby closed the door and sigh, as she saw Tyler standing there.

"Looks like someone's already trying for you." Abby said with her back to the door.

"And it looks like he has a friend." Tyler said, forgetting the fight.

"You're not setting me up." Abby said.

"Says you." Tyler said running back into the hallway now looking for something to wear.

"Great..." Abby said as she sat down with her back still against the door.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel weird having an author's note on top! o:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please nothing too harsh!

I wanted to write this just because I haven't got much on so why not? o:

Sorry if it doesn't sound like a comedic, dramatic, awkward, love story; I'm bad at these stories :P

Hehehehe~~

R & R

-Pixie c:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! .-. I own only my characters o:

I don't do author's note up here but I do something different for each story I write .-. Anyways umm yes this is a danisnotonfire and an Amazingphil fan-fiction. .-. NOT TOGETHER! NO PHAN in this story. Anyways this is more of a comedic, dramatic (as it can), love story! So Yes, it's DanxOC and PhilxOC.

Okay maybe a awkward, comedic, dramatic love story. o:

Enjoy~! o:

* * *

**Llamas & Coffee  
**

**2: Wrong Players  
**

As Phil walked into his flat, he was immediately attacked with questions from Dan.  
"What did she say?"  
"Is she coming over?"  
"Did you see her llama pants?"

The last question scared him.

"Dan, can you calm down?" Dan had told Phil about Tyler and how amazing her llama pants were, but at the same time Phil knew that Dan was going to try and steal them.

"Dan, are you really going to get close to this girl and then steal her llama pants?" Phil said as he took a seat, The X- Factor was playing on the television but it was background noise at the moment.

"No, of course not! She has llama pants, she's just more special now!" Dan said crossing his arms.

"Aww, is Dan falling in love with llama girl?"

"What! No Dan Howell doesn't fall in love!" Dan said in a serious tone.

"Dan, you can't let the last experience hurt!" Phil said, Dan sat next to Phil with his arms crossed.

"She ran off with a panda, Phil!"

"You didn't even ask her out." Phil said, giving Dan a look.

"So? I was going to! Then she had to go and run off with a panda!" Dan sighed deeply.

"Come on Dan, I'm sure Tyler's different." Phil said trying to cheer up Dan.

The last person Dan liked was this girl that he met at the zoo. He was going to ask her out until someone beat her to it, a man in a panda costume. It was apparently as someone said, "love at first sight."

Dan let out a groan as he relieved that memory.

"What am I doing, Phil? I mean what am I seriously doing?" Dan said lying on the empty space of the couch.

"You're trying to meet a girl, that has llama pants and that's into video games." Phil said as he watched the episode of The X-Factor on the television.

"But what does that even mean, Phil!?" Dan said quickly rising and attacking Phil by the shoulders.

"Ahhh! Dan calm down!" Phil shouted as Dan was quickly attacking Phil.

**x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x**

"Tyler, you're not setting me up!" Abby shouted from the kitchen as the coffee was done.

"Says you!" Tyler shouted from the hallway and coming back and wearing the same outfit Abby was wearing.

A long sleeve grey shirt with the galaxy in the form of an anchor, with dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. With a brown bag as an accessory.

Tyler and Abby glare at each other, Tyler having a free range ran straight towards the door opening it and running, Abby followed suit but then realized that Tyler was heading down the stairs. Tyler was giving Abby the chance to take Phil's offer of coffee.

Abby couldn't chase her sister without exposing herself and their game they do. They have too much fun doing it and it's been a while since they've even done something like this; tricking people.

Abby sighed and closed the door of their flat and went next door to Phil and Dan's.

She knocked on the door four times and waited for a minute.

Dan answered the door, widening his eyes at Abby.

"Hi." He said unsure of what to do.

"Um, want to go for coffee?" Abby said a bit confused of what Tyler will say when and if Phil sees her.

"Sure, yeah. Give me a second!" Dan ran into his room grabbing his wallet, jacket, and his bag before rushing out the door. Dan didn't realize it but he had dropped his phone on the floor of the hall as he and Abby entered the elevator.

"You alright?" Abby said, remembering that Dan thinks she's Tyler.

"Yeah, just, um..."

"Nervous?" Abby smiled,

"Yeah, kind of. Sorry it's just the first time..." Dan said, feeling his cheeks growing red.

"First time for coffee?" Abby said leaning down to look at his face.

"Well with a girl like you." Dan looked away from her, Abby chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're trying to compliment me?"

Dan didn't say anything.

"Without embarrassing yourself."

Abby stood up and smiled.

"If it helps, it's my first time having coffee with a guy like you." Abby smiled, as Dan picked up his head to see her smiling face.

**x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x **

Tyler went back up the stairs, the elevator was taking forever to get to the floor that she ran to so she decided to just walk up the stairs than wait. As she got to her floor she saw a black iPhone on the floor.

Without thinking too much about it she knocked on the door that is her neighbor Phil.

"Hi." Phil said, surprised.

"Um, I think Dan dropped his phone on the way out." Tyler said smiling as she held the phone to her chin.

"Can you keep a secret Phil?" Tyler added.

"Um, not to be rude but aren't you out with Dan?" Phil looked confused, while Tyler was still smiling.

"That's why I'm asking if you can keep a secret."

"Yeah, of course."

"Call me Abby. Tyler's part of my name but I'd like it if you'd call me Abby." Tyler smiled.

"Um, okay." Phil was confused.

"I told Dan I wasn't feeling well and so he's waiting for me downstairs. But I just wanted to tell you that." Tyler smiled.

"Why tell me that?" Phil was still confused.

"Because" Tyler leaned forward and put a hand to her cheek as if to cover her words.

"I like you." Tyler half whispered.

Phil was still confused but now he had a problem on his hand.

"Don't tell anyone!" Tyler said giggling.

"I'll see you." Tyler waved bye as she skipped to her flat.

Once she was in she couldn't help but feel like she was getting Abby back for earlier.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel weird having an author's note on top! o:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please nothing too harsh!

I wanted to write this just because I haven't got much on so why not? o:

Sorry if it doesn't sound like a comedic, dramatic, awkward, love story; I'm bad at these stories :P

Hehehehe~~

I made a reference! :D  
1. The girl running off with the panda, from The Mighty Boosh; The Charlie Episode where at the end Ms. Gideon runs off with the panda! o:  
Though I made it realistic...sort of o: at least more realistic than the show c:

The galaxy and an anchor are my two favourite things! C:

R & R

-Pixie c:


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! .-. I own only my characters o:

I don't do author's note up here but I do something different for each story I write .-. Anyways umm yes this is a danisnotonfire and an Amazingphil fan-fiction. .-. NOT TOGETHER! NO PHAN in this story. Anyways this is more of a comedic, dramatic (as it can), love story! So Yes, it's DanxOC and PhilxOC.

Okay maybe a awkward, comedic, dramatic love story. o:

Enjoy~! o:

* * *

**Llamas & Coffee  
**

**3: Games & Coffee  
**

Abby was having fun with Dan even if she had to pretend that she was her sister.

"So I told my mom that she's been asleep for an entire week and she got so scared that she literally jumped out of bed and hit her head on the ceiling."

Abby was telling Dan a story about when her and Tyler had tricked her mom into believing that she was out for a week during their middle school years just to get out of school. It had worked because after their mom believed them she accidentally went into another one that lasted for another three days.

"My sister and I got scared when she hit her head on the ceiling so we actually had a doctor come in and examine her. She's more forgetful now so it's understandable why she calls so much." Abby said sighing and smiling at the memory.

"Wow, you guys are crazy for doing that!" Dan said chuckling at the story.

"Yeah, my sister and I loved doing things like that." Abby said, it was last that they did anything like that.

"You two must have cause a lot of trouble when you were younger."

"We did." Abby said smiling but then remembering what had stopped it.

"What about you? Any embarrassing stories?" Abby asked, getting the topic away from her.

"Me? My life's an embarrassing moment of it's own!" Abby giggled.

"What? That can't be true!"

"Oh but it is!"

Before Abby could ask him about it, she found that her phone was ringing.

The victory song from Final Fantasy 7 was playing as the ringtone.

"Sorry, it's my mom." Abby lied, it was really Tyler texting her saying that she has Dan's phone and that she's in the bathroom of the place they're in.

"Sorry I've got to answer it." Abby said, looking unsure at Dan.

"Oh yeah go ahead." Dan said smiling at the girl.

Abby smiled back and headed towards the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Abby half whispered as she got in the bathroom and on the phone with Tyler.

"What? I didn't steal, I found it on the ground."

"Well then how the hell am I suppose to have it?"

"Easy we switch bags."

"Well I don't exactly have my bag and you're all the way back in the flat!"

"No I'm not. I'm like right next to the Starbucks that you guys are in."

"What?"

"Yeah, I can see Dan perfectly and he thinks I'm talking to mom."

"I seriously hate you."

Dan must have not noticed the way Abby went to answer her phone and because Tyler had just strolled in front of the store, while Abby was in the bathroom. He saw her outside talking on the phone.

"Don't worry, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Tyler, what are you doing!" Abby said, as she had her back against the door.

"Don't worry about it, Terra." Tyler hung up.

Abby glared at her phone, she sighed.

Tyler smiled as she sat down across from Dan.

"Is your mum alright?" Dan asked,

"Yeah, she just wanted to warn about strangers." Tyler lied, smiling.

"That's always good." Dan said, nodding his head.

"I told her I was on a date with one." Tyler smiled, as Dan looked at her horrified.

"She got scared but then I told her I was just kidding."

Dan was slightly confused at how to react to her words.

"I'm sorry I just made it awkward didn't I?" Tyler said, sipping on the coffee Abby got.

"No! Of course not!" Dan lied.

"I'm sorry!"

There was an awkward air between the two of them.

"Um, to make this more awkward. I found your phone on the floor!" Tyler said pulling out the black iPhone and placing it on the table.

"I didn't even realize I dropped it!" Dan said as he checked for scratches.

Tyler smiled and continue the date with Dan, as she noticed Abby slipping out of the bathroom and out of the store.

**x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x**

Abby sighed as she enter the flat. She wondered if things would ever be the same again. She laid on the couch in the living room and thought back to when she and Tyler had gotten along and were happy.

When she and Tyler were younger, they had a nice happy family. Their mother was a happy housewife and their father was a hard working business man. They were always causing trouble when they were young and only their father could only handle them. They both loved their father very much, they were both daddy's girls.

But the day that he died, it changed them forever.

Abby shook her head refusing to enter that memory. She stared at the ceiling thinking of endless and pointless thoughts till she drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later Tyler came home to see Abby sleeping on the couch.

"Fine, sleep on my bed today. I'm taking your room!" She said as she went to Abby's room.

_The Next Day_

Abby woke up and found herself on the couch.

'A week and I still haven't gotten use to the time difference!' She thought to herself as she glanced over at a wall clock hanging in the kitchen.

'6:00 A.M.'

Abby stripped to her own llama pants and galaxy cat shirt as she started making breakfast. She frowned as she remembered she made coffee yesterday but never drank it. Tyler must have drank it or threw it out.

She made a new batch and this time she would get to drink it.

Before she could turn on the stove there was a knock at the door.

"Hi." Abby said, seeing that it was Phil, fully awake and dressed.

"Hey Abby, I mean Tyler." Abby realized what Tyler did.

"I'm sorry about yesterday!" Abby quickly said.

"What?" Phil was confused.

"Please come in and I'll explain." Abby said ushering him into the flat.

Phil sat down at a small round table set for four people, he sat facing the living room.

Abby's coffee had coincidentally finished as Phil walked in, making a cup for her and one for Phil she headed to the table.

"Coffee?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Sure." Phil said unsure of how to respond since she was holding a cup for him and one for her.

Abby set down both the coffees and went back for the creamer, milk, sugar, and teaspoons.

As she finished, she sat across from him.

Adding two sugars she stirred the coffee and started again,

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said again.

"I didn't mean to be like that. I just, I don't know." Abby said, trying to think onto of her head. Tyler was always doing this to her.

"I just wanted to make it clear that Dan's obviously more interested in you." Phil said, having a sad look in his eyes.

Abby couldn't tell him just yet that she was interested in him, and Tyler was her sister that is going after Dan so she decided something.

"Would you still call me Abby when we're alone?"

Phil looked confused.

"It's technically my name but I'd like it if you'd call me it."

"Abby Tyler?"

"Abby Terra Tyler Smith."

Abby said, sipping her coffee.

Phil gave her a small smile. "Sure, but really Dan's more interested!"

Abby smiled, obviously Phil wanted to make sure that Tyler's going after Dan. Once everything gets expose it'll be hard to tell whether they'll hate them or not. That's always the downside of playing these games, they get hurt.

"Would you like breakfast?" Abby suggested.

"It's alright, I just wanted to say that." Abby knew some of the things going through his mind.

"Well, alright. If you ever want to do something you're always welcome here!" Abby said, reassuring.

Phil smiled and left the flat.

Abby smiled back, but it somehow turned into a sad smile as he left.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel weird having an author's note on top! o:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please nothing too harsh!

I wanted to write this just because I haven't got much on so why not? o:

Sorry if it doesn't sound like a comedic, dramatic, awkward, love story; I'm bad at these stories :P

Hehehehe~~

R & R

-Pixie c:


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! .-. I own only my characters o:

I don't do author's note up here but I do something different for each story I write .-. Anyways umm yes this is a danisnotonfire and an Amazingphil fan-fiction. .-. NOT TOGETHER! NO PHAN in this story. Anyways this is more of a comedic, dramatic (as it can), love story! So Yes, it's DanxOC and PhilxOC.

Okay maybe a awkward, comedic, dramatic love story. o:

Enjoy~! o:

* * *

**Llamas & Coffee  
**

**Halloween Special**

Tyler smiled as she stared down at her Halloween costume. She was a green fairy but her face make up made her look like the undead. Abby was wearing the same outfit except she was a blue fairy.

"The one time where, we can both get out and yet we still wear the same thing!" Tyler said, noticing a trend.

"It's always more fun to trick than to treat!" Abby said feeling quite mischievous this evening.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head over to Dan and Phil's and I'll text you the place." Tyler and Abby were technically both invited to the same party but still Phil and Dan didn't know that there was two of them, so Abby would be crashing the party.

"Alright." Abby said, use to this. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack as Tyler left the flat.

It's been only a month since they moved in but it felt like the trick was going for the longest time, it was only tonight that Abby really wanted to be playing close to the edge.

Their mother had been some what better now that they would call her more often.

Abby's phone, played the final fantasy 7 victory song as she received a text from Tyler. The party was being hosted by PJ and he invited everyone.

Abby felt nervous as she now knew where to go. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea.' She was starting to regret her costume idea, then at the last second she changed.

**x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x**

Tyler was having a ball even if she was with the two boys nearly the entire time she was there. The times she managed to herself, she looked for her sister, feeling a little queasy that she hadn't spot her yet but giving herself an assured thought that it is Halloween and she could have dressed as something else.

"Hello!" A guy dressed as Ghostface said,  
"Hi." While Tyler manage to talk to Ghostface, she found her sister.  
"Sorry, umm bathroom!" Tyler said, heading towards the bathroom and dragging her sister with her as she kept walking.

Abby wasn't wearing the blue fairy costume, instead she dressed down in Tyler's punk clothes and kept the face the same.

"What are you suppose to be? Me as undead?" Tyler said, feeling slightly annoyed that Abby went through her closet.

"Yeah, I figured Halloween. Be someone else. I didn't want to be me, so I decided to be you." Abby said smiling.

Before Tyler could say something Dan walked up to the both of them, handing Tyler a drink.

"You alright?" Dan said, smiling at them. Even though he was a few drinks away from becoming a stable Dan to drunk Dan.

"Yeah, this is Terra." Tyler said introducing her sister to Dan, which felt slightly odd.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Terra's from the states like me!" Tyler said unsure of what to really say.

"Oh that's cool!" Dan said, taking a drink.

"Yeah, well cool party. Very festive!" Abby said, looking around.

"It's not my party! I'm just a guest! It's uhh..." Dan was looking for PJ, who somehow managed by Dan's side.  
"His!" PJ's costume was Mario from Super Mario Brothers.

Abby couldn't help but chuckle, "Where's Luigi?"

PJ laughed but then answered, "He's with yoshi." he pointed over to a guy dressed as Luigi talking to a guy with blue hair in a yoshi costume.

"He's technically a blue yoshi!" PJ smiled.

"I love the blue yoshi!" Abby said, chuckling.

"Always the power to fly." PJ said.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a few more drinks, anyone?" Dan offered.

The two girls declined and so did PJ.

Dan said something to this but the three didn't hear him.

The three continued a conversation until PJ had to go and greet more guests.

"Terra, what are you doing!" Tyler whispered yelled as the two of them walked to the kitchen.

"What? I'm mingling, talking to people. Isn't that what you want?" Abby said, grabbing some brownies off the counter tops.

"Well, yeah but..." Tyler checked to see who was in range of them and continued.

"What about Phil?" She whispered,

"What about him? He can't like Tyler and if he did anyways Dan would kill him. So it's more of your problem." Abby said, giving a forced smile.

"What's wrong with you!" Tyler yelled whispered to Abby.

"What do you mean! It's not like this is even fun anymore! We're not going to be as close as we were before and I was stupid to think that we could!" Abby yelled, making people look at her.

Tyler quickly covered up for her. "She's drunk." The crowd nodded and went back to their conversations and dance.

Tyler dragged Abby out of the house to the yard, where no one was around.

"What?" Tyler was confused.

"I only started this because whenever we used to do this we'd be much closer and away from jerks and everything would be alright! But it's not, and it's never going to be because dad's dead and we can't come to terms with it!"

Abby said, tears on her face.

Tyler couldn't help but feel like Abby really was her. Tyler would never admit it but that's how she felt ever since dad died and Abby was always the strong one. She realized how strong her sister had to be for her, because Tyler wanted to break down and cry as much as her right now, but she can't.

"Terra, wanna go home?" Tyler said, hugging her crying sister.

"And what? Just sit and be depressed because dad's gone?" Abby said rubbing off the tears causing her make up to smear.

"Yeah, and we'll watch all the happy times we had with him." Tyler said smiling at the thought.

"What about Dan and Phil?" Abby said tears still streaming down her face.

"I can spend time with them whenever, right now my sister's in tears and I have to be big sister to make her happy." Tyler said, laughing at how ironic that is.

"Big sis?"

They both turned around to see a confused Phil.

Both looked at each other and realized how much they both looked alike, Abby face had make up smeared down her cheeks, while Tyler had basically rubbed off her glittery make up off looking slightly cleaner than Abby.

"That's a great prank!" PJ said walking in on them as well.

Tyler and Abby smiled and playing along.

They both started laughing and criticizing each other.

After all was said and done, they went back inside to the party.

"You guys are pretty awesome!" PJ said to both Abby and Tyler as they were in kitchen again.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"It's a no wondered that you've got those boys fighting for you two." PJ said looking over at Dan and Phil direction.

Dan had gotten drunk and Phil was doing his best to carry Dan to the bathroom where he'll mostly likely miss and puke on the floor.

"What?" They were both confused now.

"I know it's not a nice thing to say but you've got those guys confused." PJ continued.

"I know you're twins, it's not hard to see that. But I also know what you're doing so, I can't exactly say that I'm on your side but I'm not exactly helping them."

Tyler smiled.

"Well, PJ thanks for the invite and you'll see how things end."

Tyler said making her leave, with Abby who seemed out of it.

Abby stood outside as Tyler made sure that Phil was okay taking Dan home.

"Talk about a fail dramatic exit." She said out loud to herself.

"Yeah, most of my life is a fail." Tyler said joining Abby outside.

Abby smiled as she recalled Dan saying that.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, got them a taxi and everything."

Tyler said, putting her hands in her nonexistent pockets.

"Shall we head home then?" Abby said, feeling bad that she ruined the night.

"You didn't." Tyler said, knowing how Abby felt.

"You just made things more interesting." Tyler said smiling.

Abby chuckled and together they started walking home.

* * *

Author's Note:

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! **

I feel weird having an author's note on top! o:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please nothing too harsh!

I wanted to write this just because I haven't got much on so why not? o:

Sorry if it doesn't sound like a comedic, dramatic, awkward, love story; I'm bad at these stories :P

Hehehehe~~

R & R

-Pixie c:


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! .-. I own only my characters o:

I don't do author's note up here but I do something different for each story I write .-. Anyways umm yes this is a danisnotonfire and an Amazingphil fan-fiction. .-. NOT TOGETHER! NO PHAN in this story. Anyways this is more of a comedic, dramatic (as it can), love story! So Yes, it's DanxOC and PhilxOC.

Okay maybe a awkward, comedic, dramatic love story. o:

Enjoy~! o:

* * *

**Llamas & Coffee  
**

**4: Unexpected Twist  
**

Tyler woke up and felt slightly happy.

It's been a month since they've lived in Manchester.

Maybe it was the fact that Tyler finally slept in her actual bed in her room that was across from Abby's, maybe it was the fact that she knew she was so close to dating Dan official as her sister puts it. Whatever the reason, she got up and started making breakfast.

It was the first time that she woke up as the same time as Abby, in a long time.

"Morning." Abby said, not looking over at her sister as she was making coffee.

"Good morning!" Tyler says in a happy tone that Abby has to stop and look at her sister.

"You alright?" Abby asked a little confused by her sister's mood.

"Wonderful!" Tyler says without the sarcasm or anger.

"You sure?"

"Abby, I'm fine! I'm just really happy!" Tyler said smiling as she opened the window to let the cold breeze in.

It was a particular cloudy day.

"Alright, then ummm." Abby went back to making coffee unsure of what else to say to the cheerful sister.

Tyler went and started her day by taking a shower, getting dressed and having some breakfast with sister as they watched the news.

While this was happening Abby couldn't help but feel a little strange over Tyler's mood.

It had been a while since Tyler would wake up and do the morning things that Abby did, the door opened and it was Phil.

"Hey Phil." Abby said as it was now a normal occurrence.

"Hey Tyler, Dan's gonna be over in a few minutes." Phil said taking a seat at the table.

Abby couldn't help but feel her heart drop when Phil stopped calling her 'Abby'. It meant that things were now getting serious and it wasn't just a game anymore but it didn't matter they were still going to keep it up until they felt like it needed to be stopped or when they were exposed. So far PJ hasn't ratted them out so they were going to keep up the charades.

"Alright, well I'm just going to make breakfast and get dressed then! Abby thought as she was going to time how long Tyler was going to shower, have her hair dried and ready, and already clothed.

Abby made breakfast as Phil sat and watched from the table. The news was on as background noise and the sound of muse filled the room.

Luckily Abby had the bathroom soundproof so no sound could be heard in or from the bathroom as long as the door was closed all the way.

Abby had to time it perfectly the moment her sister would be finish getting ready and being done with breakfast. Abby set the table for three, herself, Dan, and Phil.

Breakfast was pancakes with bacon followed by toast and coffee.

"Sorry, it's not much. Forgot to go shopping again!" Abby said as she stood by Phil's side, looking at the table.

"It's alright! I think Dan and I eat your food too much!" Phil chuckled as he started to eat. Dan came through the door and announced his presence.

"The flame prince is here!" Dan said standing dramatically in the doorway.

"Flame prince eat breakfast!" Abby said, pointing at a plate for him.

Abby walked into Tyler's room and saw Tyler half dressed. She closed the door and told her sister what was going on.

"Huh...okay!" Tyler said putting on a random llama shirt and a black skirt with her orange converse.

"Tyler seriously is everything okay?" Abby asked, before Tyler went out the room.

"Yes! Abby. Dear sister everything's alright! I just think today's a nice day!" Tyler said as she skipped out the room and into the living room with the two boys.

Abby sighed, maybe today as the three went out to go see a movie, she'll do her own thing. Maybe finally explore London, or maybe go for a nice walk. Whatever to get her mind off of everything that's happening here.

**x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x - 0 - x**

Abby smiled as she took in a breath of fresh air. She was out in the streets, going for a walk, even if she didn't know where she was going. She was wearing the opposite of Tyler, instead of a skirt, she wore black skinny jeans and instead of a llama shirt she wore a floral tube top with a black jacket and flats.

Abby wasn't sure where she was but since there was a Starbucks near by she hadn't consider herself lost yet.

As she entered, she was immediately filled with the warmth of coffee.

As she ordered and waited by the bar, a man came up to her.

"I recognize you." He said to her.  
"Oh, you do?" Abby cringe a little.  
"You're Abby Tyler, the twin singer that cause a mess on national television."  
Abby couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's me. Granted we just tried a switch but obviously it didn't work." Abby cleared.  
"Well either way, it cause a 'shock' to people on national television." He said as he put air quotes around shock.  
"Yeah..." Abby said, remembering that experience.

"I'm Alex Day." He introduce himself.  
"Hello, since you already know me. Abby." She shook hands with the man and smiled.  
"I was thinking though if you'd like to do a duet with me someday?"  
"Sure. As long as you know who you're talking to." Abby said referring to herself and Tyler. Since most people couldn't tell them part.

Alex chuckled, "won't have that problem! After all you do have a beautiful voice than your sister." Alex said.  
Abby couldn't help but blush, even though she had set her eyes on Phil, Alex was being quite the charmer.

Maybe it was because, Alex knew the truth that Abby was flirting with him, but still even though Alex can charm her all he wants at the end of the day she just wants to be with Phil even if he doesn't know that he exist.

As Abby and Alex chatted, for a while before Abby's phone went off.

"Is that the twin calling?" Alex smiled.  
"Yes, it is and she's home wondering what's for dinner!' Abby said outloud.

"Is it already late?" Alex said, not noticing that hours have passed by and all they've done is sit and talk.  
"Ah, I guess it's time to leave?" Abby said, motioning for the door.  
"I suppose so." Alex smiled.

"But someday soon we'll have a duet together right?" Alex reminded her as they both headed for the door.  
"Of course." Abby smiled.

"Alex?" They both turned around to see PJ!  
"Pj! How is going?" Alex smiled giving Pj a big hug.  
"It's alright, Alex. Whose your friend?" Pj asked, looking at Abby as if he knows her but not entirely sure.

"You've never seen her before? She was on X-Factor? The troublesome twins? Abby Tyler?" Alex said looking a bit shocked that Pj's never heard of her.

"Ah! I remember that! But where's your twin?" Pj asked.  
"She's at the flat starving." Abby said, hoping that the two boys wouldn't ask to come over.

"Ah, well it's about supper time." Pj commented.  
Before Alex or Abby could get a word out Pj had a look of realization on his face. He knew Abby.

"Ah! We've met! At my party!" It wasn't a question.  
"Yeah, that was me. An undead twin." She said remembering her outfit.  
"And your sister an undead navi." Pj said remembering.

"Yeah, that was my idea." Abby said feeling a bit proud of her idea but at the same exposed.

"Ah, that was Tyler?" Alex said.  
"Yeah."  
"Ah, if only you guys stayed longer you'd would have met me!" Alex smiled.  
"Anyways, how is the Phil situation?" Pj smiled knwing what they were doing.

"Ah, is this one of their terrible plans?"  
"It's not terrible, it's called accidentally asking out the wrong person!" Abby said defending herself.

"I mean it's not everyday that you're neighbors with twins!" She added.  
"Still think you should tell him!" Pj said with a sincere look on his face.

"I know." Abby said feeling suddenly tired.

Alex smiled, he couldn't help but want to know what was going on.  
"I'll tell you later." Pj said to him, as he notice that Abby was looking tired.  
"We'll let you head home." Pj said, pulling Alex to his side.  
"Alright. It was nice seeing you again Pj and meeting you Alex."

"As to you, Abby." Pj said smiling.  
"Right back at ya!" Alex smiled.

Abby gave a small smile to the two boys, even though they made her think about Phil and Tyler she felt happy knowing she had made new friends today.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel weird having an author's note on top! o:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please nothing too harsh!

I wanted to write this just because I haven't got much on so why not? o:

Sorry if it doesn't sound like a comedic, dramatic, awkward, love story; I'm bad at these stories :P

Hehehehe~~

R & R

-Pixie c:


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! .-. I own only my characters o:

I don't do author's note up here but I do something different for each story I write .-. Anyways umm yes this is a danisnotonfire and an Amazingphil fan-fiction. .-. NOT TOGETHER! NO PHAN in this story. Anyways this is more of a comedic, dramatic (as it can), love story! So Yes, it's DanxOC and PhilxOC.

Okay maybe a awkward, comedic, dramatic love story. o:

Enjoy~! o:

* * *

**Llamas & Coffee  
**

**5: Who & What  
**

Abby was careful to enter her own flat. Even though, Tyler said she was out, Abby didn't want to take that chance. Technically she didn't lie to Alex, Tyler did say she was hungry but she didn't mention that she was going shopping for food.

"I'm home." She whispered quietly to the empty flat.

"Tyler! You're home already?" Phil said as he walked out from the hallway and into the living room to see Abby but thinking it was Tyler.

"Where's Dan?" Phil asked, confused.

Abby was confused too.

"Um, I think he's out getting takeout."

"Where's the bags?"

"Um, he's carrying them with him."

Abby wasn't sure what else to say and she sure hoped that Phil wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay, wanna play mario kart?"

"I need to change!" Abby rushed into her room and locked the door.

"Tyler, what the hell are you doing?" Abby whispered as she pulled out her phone and dialed for Tyler.  
"Hello?" She heard a man's voice, she assumed it was Dan.  
"Tyler?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Dan. Can I help you?"  
"Where's Tyler?"  
"In the restroom."  
"Where are you?"  
"Starbucks."

Abby hung up the phone.

"What to do! What to do!" Abby mumbled to herself as she paced back an forth in her room.

She heard the door open and close and couldn't help but feel like everything was exposed.

There was a knock on her door,  
"Tyler?"

_Oh god.__  
_Abby opened the door to see Dan at the door.  
_What.__  
_Tyler was right behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't give us away."

**x - o - x - o - x - x - o - x - o - x**

_Earlier_

Tyler was with Dan grabbing groceries and Starbucks. Dan being the gentlemen was carrying the groceries and Tyler ordered coffee for the both of them.

As they stopped for coffee on the way home, they ran into someone.

"Tyler Smith?"

Tyler couldn't help but look around the store to see who was calling her.

"Alex!" Dan shouted as he noticed him walking towards them.

"Dan! It's great to see you!" Alex smiled as Dan got up to hug him.

"And this must be the lovely but terrible twin Tyler Smith!" Alex said taking a chair away from a near by table and sitting on it in the middle of them.

"Twin?" Dan said, noticing it.

"You don't know who she is and you're dating her! Shame Dan!" Alex chuckled.

"This is the miss lovely yet terrible Tyler Smith, twin sister Abby Smith. Older by a second and you can tell by the way they talk. Abby has a lovely voice while Tyler has a harsh voice."

"Hey!" Tyler couldn't help but take offense.

"Is this true?" Dan couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Of course it's true! They were on X-Factor! Their stunt cause a national mess on television."

"To be fair, we just wanted to switch places!" Tyler said, defending herself and Abby.

"What!" Dan couldn't help but feel his heart sink.

"Yeah! I just meet her sister a few hours ago! I was just talkin' to PJ 'bout them and he just left and you guys came in!"

Alex smiled the entire time, while Tyler couldn't help but to look down to avoid looking at Dan's face.

"We're leavin'" Dan announced as he quickly got up.

Alex was still smiling. Tyler glared at him.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later!" He said quietly to her as she continued to glare at him.

Tyler rushed to Dan's side, as he rushed home.

**x - x - o - o - x - o - x - o - o - x - x**

Tyler and Abby stood side by side as Dan glared at them. Phil had came in to see them side by side.

"Oh my gosh!" He gasped.

"They've been lying to us!" Dan said in a harsh tone.

"Not entirely." Tyler said, but got a glare from Dan.

"I swear, Tyler was the one doing all the lying but not to you Dan!" Abby said.

"What?"

"Well you see, when we first met; you really did meet Tyler she doesn't have the decency to put on pants or shirts when someone's at the door and when Phil came over that was me that you asked out. That was me you went out on the first date, Tyler was busy bothering Phil about me."

Abby explained.

Phil looked confused and Dan was still steaming mad that he walked out and went to his flat.

"Who's who?" Phil asked.

"I'm Abby." Abby said giving a small wave.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said putting a hand up.

Phil was still confused but decided to rush back to the flat to make sure Dan was okay.

Once the two were alone, they both let out a heavy sigh.

"Great..." Abby started.  
"I told you I didn't give us away." Tyler said as she went to sit against the wall.

"I know, technically we didn't do that much lying right?" Abby said, trying to make it sound better but Tyler shook her head.

Abby sighed and sat next to Tyler.

"We'll leave them alone for a while." Abby said.

"Yeah..." Tyler said in low voice.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel weird having an author's note on top! o:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please nothing too harsh!

I wanted to write this just because I haven't got much on so why not? o:

Sorry if it doesn't sound like a comedic, dramatic, awkward, love story; I'm bad at these stories :P

Hehehehe~~

R & R

-Pixie c:


End file.
